


Tu, yo y lo imposible

by ChocolatIceCream



Series: Una serie de historias de amor entre tu y yo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Takao Kazunari, First Love, Love Triangles, Una serie de historias de amor entre tu y yo, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream
Summary: "Y aún con todas las veces que Kazunari continúa diciéndose a sí misma que Shintaro Midorima no significa nada para ella, insistiendo en que Midorima no causa ningún efecto en ella, no puede evitar la sensación de calor que se precipita en su estómago al recordar la sonrisa ladina que dio al escucharla decir que le elegía a él. Tal vez, a pesar de que Midorima lo niega, sí que tiene una oportunidad."[One-shot perteneciente al universo de la historia "Tú, yo y el espacio entre nosotros"][Midorima x Takao Female]
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Una serie de historias de amor entre tu y yo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025866
Kudos: 2





	Tu, yo y lo imposible

**Author's Note:**

> Las siguientes historias son parte del universo que se desarrolla en la historia «Tu, yo y el espacio entre nosotros», pero estas a diferencia de la anterior mencionada están enfocadas en su totalidad en Midorima y Takao. Cada capítulo es un one-shot, sobre algunos de los momentos de este par juntos que no fueron mostrados en la historia original.

La música que suena a través de los audífonos es estridente y gloriosa. Toda llena de vida y energía. Kazunari no puede evitar marcar el ritmo con sus pies que se mueven sobre la pared. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza colgando de su cama, no se permite pensar en nada más que en el perfecto ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra. Ni siquiera en su madre quien no está en casa y quién siempre insiste con toda esa mierda de no tener el volumen tan alto porque podría lastimarse. Sinceramente, Kazunari cree que tal vez así su madre comenzará a preocuparse genuinamente por ella al menos una vez.

Abre los ojos y mira la hora en el despertador sobre su buró. El tiempo pasa lento y tortuoso, y Kazunari se siente irritada de que sea así porque nunca antes ha tenido ese problema con ninguna de sus otras citas. Y fíjense si ella ha tenido muchas citas. Pero esta en particular, esta, ninguna otra, se siente completamente diferente a esas otras, y a Kazunari le agobia la idea de que la única razón sea Shintarō Midorima.

Shintarō Midorima no es especial.

Al menos es lo que Kazunari cree.

Shintarō Midorima es dos años mayor que ella, es el Tesorero del consejo estudiantil, vicepresidente del club de baloncesto masculino, sabe tocar el piano, usa gafas, y tiene esa rara costumbre de dejar las cosas en manos del destino, lo que lo hace alguien extraño. Y no, Kazunari no niega que el tipo sea atractivo porque, malditasea, lo es, pero no es el tipo de persona en quien Kazunari se fijaría en primer lugar. Todo serio y educado. A Kazunari no le cuesta mucho imaginarlo como uno de esos niños que han crecido bajo el cuidado de institutrices y lecciones de idiomas. Alguien aburrido y que no encajaría en lo absoluto en su _tipo ideal._

Pero Shintarō Midorima ha conseguido molestarle, aún peor, golpear su orgullo.

Kazunari es una chica preciosa, de ojos intrigantemente azules que solo consigue resaltar aún más con el delineado a base de lápiz que aprendió a dominar a través de tutoriales; con su cabello tan negro como las noches de octubre y sus piernas largas y torneadas gracias al baloncesto. Y ella es muy consciente de ese encanto, y no duda en usarlo a su favor la mayoría de las veces.

Siempre funciona.

Los chicos son fáciles, Kazunari cree, aunque eso depende. Su último novio, Kiyoshi Miyagi, por ejemplo, ha sido alguien especialmente difícil, alguien dulce y bastante encantador, de un modo en que Kazunari llegó a saber que no merecía y debía dejar ir; pero el tipo es insistente y aún ahora llama a Kazunari. Llamadas que claro, van directo al buzón de voz, pero que complican aún más las cosas para ella.

Siempre sale con chicos mayores, ellos, por lo general, no buscan nada serio y es sencillo y práctico si al final ambas partes terminan conformes.

Pero en ocasiones Kazunari se siente vacía. Terriblemente vacía.

Y sin embargo esta vez, mientras ve los minutos cambiar y la hora de encontrarse con Midorima se acerca, Kazunari se siente ansiosa, tanto así que no puede evitar ponerse de pie de un salto y buscar en su armario el atuendo más adecuado para... Ah, sí, _un encuentro de lectura._

A Kazunari se le escapa una sonrisa mientras piensa en ello. Es una sonrisa inconsciente que ni siquiera nota que está ahí a través de todo su ritual de cambiarse y peinarse para una cita que no debería tenerla tan ansiosa. Cuando se da cuenta los minutos han pasado volando y ya está retrasada por diez minutos.

Sale corriendo de casa a penas tomando su bolso y las llaves de la mesa cercana a la puerta y se apresura hacia el lugar acordado.

Su idea de llegar ahí con anticipación y esperar a Midorima con una sonrisa coqueta y audaz se van al carajo cuando a pesar de la distancia que aún les separa ve a Midorima mirar su reloj antes de mirarla a ella.

—¡Shin-chan, lo siento! — ella grita mientras aprieta un poco más el paso y sostiene con más fuerza su bolso sobre sus hombros. Las sandalias que ha escogido para esta ocasión son preciosas, y una de sus favoritas, pero no son en lo absoluto adecuadas para correr. _Al menos me he decantado por unos jeans y no la falda negra,_ se consuela.

Al estar a unos escasos pasos Midorima empieza a avanzar y para Kazunari no pasa desapercibido el bufido fastidioso que da, evidentemente, nada contento con su tardanza.

Kazunari logra alcanzarle y acoplar sus pasos a los de Midorima, suelta un gran soplido y se echa un poco de aire en el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento — repite.

—Ya que esto se supone es una prueba al menos hubiese esperado de ti puntualidad.

Una prueba. Kazunari da una sonrisa irónica al escuchar eso. Claro, eso es lo que es, o al menos fue la única forma en que logró obtener esta _cita_ con Midorima y molestarle en el proceso, así que no tiene porque sentirse tan incomoda de escuchar lo que es un hecho.

Kazunari se atreve a mirar con descaro a Midorima; él no viste nada más allá de unos pantalones negros y camisa beige de mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, los mocasines combinan con la mismo. Lleva un extraño llavero en forma de oso en su mano izquierda y quizá es la única cosa que deshace todo ese efecto perfectamente informal que lleva. Kazunari se alegra, una vez más, de no haber escogido el conjunto de la falda negra porque eso la hubiese hecho ver como si estuviese esperando esta cita y no, Midorima no tiene porque saber eso.

Kazunari se ríe y le da una palmada ligeramente fuerte en la espalda a Midorima para enmascarar su propia incomodidad.

—¡Relájate, Shin-chan! Aún tengo toda una tarde para mostrarte lo increíble que puedo ser.

—Déjame dudarlo.

Kazunari hace un puchero y antes de adelantar los pasos que Midorima ya le ha dejado atrás, le saca la lengua. Se da ánimos a si misma para no rendirse. Ella es preciosa, y Midorima no es más que otro chico pretensioso de su escuela.

•

La librería a la que terminan yendo está en el barrio de Daikanyama y tienen que viajar en metro hasta ella. Kazunari ha escuchado hablar del lugar y admite que es un lugar precioso y enorme con esas cristaleras que te dejan ver su interior, pero no es el tipo de lugar que ella escogería para una cita. Aunque sabe de alguien que estaría encantada con este lugar. Tal vez después pueda presumirle. Es más podría hacerlo ahora, así que no duda en sacar su móvil y tomar una fotografía al lugar para enviárselo a Kuroko, con la leyenda "Tsutaya Daikanyama".

—Es de mala educación mirar el teléfono cuando estas con alguien.

—Sí, bueno, no es mi culpa si has decidido ignorarme todo el tiempo.

Midorima y ella mantienen un juego de miradas en el que ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a ceder. Kazunari piensa, mientras se pierde en el verde de los ojos de Midorima, en bosque, en montañas, en aire fresco y tempestad. Todo al mismo tiempo. Un revoloteo sucede en su interior por un segundo y solo entonces Kazunari aparta la mirada, aunque no acepta su derrota en lo absoluto.

—¡Bueno, entremos! Este lugar parece grandioso y no vamos a quedarnos de pie aquí afuera nada más.

Ella entra sin saber muy bien que hacer ahí. El aire acondicionado cubre su cuerpo y un escalofrío sube por su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Al girarse para ver si Midorima le ha seguido se da cuenta que el muy bastardo se ha dirigido en una dirección contraria a la suya. Ella achina los ojos mientras le mira desde donde está buscando ya entre los estantes. Se pregunta qué debería hacer ahora que ya están ahí o si al final todo esto valdrá la pena.

Sí, Midorima le fastidio, es cierto. Pero sinceramente ella no entiende porque le está tomando tanta importancia al asunto. Ella bien podría ignorarlo. Pero no puede, por alguna razón siente la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar que Midorima no es indiferente a ella.

Camina entre los estantes hacia alguna sección que le interese. Ella no es una gran fan de la lectura, no es que no lea, ella lo hace, a veces, pero no suelen ser lecturas demasiado complicadas o aburridas. Por lo general son sobre ciencia ficción. Y muy recientemente, gracias a su buena amiga Tetsuya Kuroko, ha leído un poco de novelas ligeras, romances adolescentes principalmente.

Toma algunos libros y mira los precios. Kazunari casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al verlos. No es que ella sea una persona pobre o demasiado rica, ella es una persona promedio, pero como persona promedio que es jamás gastaría semejante cantidad de yenes en un solo libro. Busca a Midorima con la mirada y se asusta un poco al no encontrarle dónde le había visto la última vez.

Deja el libro que tiene en manos donde lo ha tomado y comienza a caminar entre los estante de libros y personas en busca de su supuesta cita. Pasa junto a chicos muy chulos que no son nada discretos con los comentarios sobre lo guapa que ella está, Kazunari no duda en regalarles una sonrisa, solo por cortesía, mientras continúa con su búsqueda.

Pasa por diferentes secciones e incluso se detiene durante algunos minutos en la sección musical para probar, en busca de algo que pueda gustarle y valga la pena gastar su mesada. No es hasta varios minutos de búsqueda después que logra divisar a Midorima allá en la sección de libros extranjeros. Él luce tan concentrado y perfecto al tomar uno que otro libro y echarle una mirada. No parece buscar al azar. Más bien parece estar buscando algo en concreto.

Él no luce mal así. De hecho, Kazunari admite internamente, luce mucho más guapo de lo que le ha parecido antes. Con las luces blancas palideciendo mucho más su piel lechosa.

Kazunari se acerca a él con pasos perezosos pero con una mirada divertida.

—Así que~ ¿Qué te mantiene tan concentrado como para que ignores mi grata presencia?

Midorima rueda los ojos. Mira a Kazunari de soslayo y deja los libros que sostenía en sus manos para buscar otros más, aunque ésta vez no se mueve de lugar.

—Sabes, tengo una duda — Kazunari se acerca un poco más a Midorima y no se mide cuando posa sus manos sobre sus mejillas para obligarle a mirarla. Él se sobresalta pero ágilmente ella arrebata sus gafas. —. ¡Pues vaya! Eres realmente atractivo sin gafas.

Midorima le mira evidentemente molesto por la confianza y desfachatez de Kazunari. Ella entre leves risas coloca las gafas en su lugar de nuevo y finge distraerse mirando los libros frente a ella. Esos en los que Midorima busca. _John Katzenbach._ Kazunari no recuerda haberlo leído alguna vez, pero viendo la devoción con la que Midorima busca entre sus libros parece ser un autor que le gusta, o que al menos le interesa.

—Es aburrido si me ignoras todo el tiempo ¿sabes? De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así no te habría presionado a salir en primer lugar.

Kazunari hace un puchero ante las nulas respuestas de Midorima. Piensa en el día anterior y como una pequeña broma había terminado en esta terrible situación tan incomoda.

—Realmente estoy cansada de esto... ¿Qué tal si vamos al karaoke y nos divertimos? — Midorima despega la vista del libro que sostiene ahora y mira a Kazunari —. Si, no me parece que seas el tipo de persona que va a menudo esos lugares, o a fiestas... digo, se nota.

—Déjame decidir esto ...— Kazunari suspira con resignación y le irrumpe antes de que Midorima continúe.

—¿Planeas regalarlo? Quiero decir pareces tan decidido que no puedo pensar en algún otro motivo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Eres un buen amigo de Akashi ¿verdad? ¿No crees que es aterrador a veces? ¿Qué hay con el consejo estudiantil? ¿No te está obligando a ser parte de ello o si?

—Soy parte del consejo estudiantil porque me gusta. Akashi es un buen amigo. Deja de hacer suposiciones sin sentido y paguemos esto.

—¡Pero Shin-chan! — Ella trota ligeramente para igualar su paso. Midorima no parece dispuesto a ceder, pero a diferencia de antes ahora él parece un poco más suelto a su alrededor y eso la alienta a no darse por vencida. Quiere realmente demostrarle a este sujeto que ella es una persona increíble, y hacerle –aún más– tragarse todas esas palabras que ha venido usando desde que se conocieron y que no hacen más que lastimar su orgullo.

—¿Podría envolverlo para regalo, por favor?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Algún color en especial?

—¿Qué hay del púrpura?

—Oh, es un color muy bonito, muy buena elección.

—Entonces por favor...

—Enseguida.

Kazunari arquea una de sus cejas ante la petición de Midorima. Ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero que él lo diga ahora no hace más que aumentar su curiosidad sobre ciertas cosas.

Así cuando están saliendo del lugar, ella se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Y? ¿Para quien es? — con las manos en su espalda intenta darse un aire dulce que ella sabe muy bien no es más que falsedad, pues no está intentando ser amable, sino molestarle —. ¿Es para una chica?

Midorima aprieta el paso, lo que hace sonreír a Kazunari.

—¡Oh, vamos, Shin-chan! Solo tienes que decir sí o no, ni siquiera tienes que hablar tanto.

—¡Takao, cállate!

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso acerté? Si es así déjame decirte...

Y ella habla, habla y habla, habla tanto que incluso ella comienza a cansarse pero no logra obtener ninguna otra reacción por parte de Midorima y eso lo hace sentir tan insatisfecha y cabreada, aún más cuando ella sabe de ante mano que esa actitud no se puede significar nada más allá que su desinterés hacia su persona.

—Eres aburrido, Shin-chan — murmura ella, no espera que Midorima le escuche, más bien no es el plan. Pero de pronto Midorima detiene sus pasos y gira a verla con el ceño tenuemente fruncido, luego suspira sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

Kazunari se desestabiliza un poco más. En toda su corta vida nunca antes nadie, absolutamente nadie, se había referido a ella como alguien aburrida. Juguetona, traviesa, incongruente, pesada, había todo tipo de palabras como aquellas para referirse a ella. Pero _aburrida_ nunca. Porque ella no es aburrida en lo absoluto, adora hacer sonreír a las personas, y que los chicos sean amables con ella. Algo que evidentemente Midorima no se esfuerza por hacer en lo absoluto. Ella bufa, resignada al menos por ahora. Mira a Midorima una vez más e intenta _leerle_ , encontrar una forma de llegar a él, _porque tiene que haberla,_ se dice, Midorima no puede ser tan asocial como aparenta ser. _Solo está intentando molestarme,_ se dice, _y no puedes darle la satisfacción de saber que lo está logrando._

Kazunari con una renovada determinación se acerca un poco más a Midorima, casi rozan sus brazos, y la colonia que usa Midorima huele a bosque y días perfectos. A Kazunari se le revuelve un poco el estómago cuando sus manos se rozan accidentalmente; eso resulta extraño porque nunca ha sentido algo similar al tomar la mano de un chico, ¡y vaya que ha tomado la mano de un chico! Pero esta es la primera vez que la situación, incluso sin suceder del todo, causa en ella ansiedad y un extraño calorcito que se crea en su estómago y asciende a sus mejillas, tanto así que por inercia aleja su mano ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de Midorima.

—¿Estas bien? — Que de pronto él luzca genuinamente preocupado no la ayuda en nada.

Kazunari parpadea, dándose cuenta que la mirada de Midorima se ha vuelto insistente ante su falta de respuestas. Pasa una mano por su cabello y responde, tal vez demasiado rápido. —Sí, sí, por supuesto. Estoy bien. He sentido un pequeño choque. Ya sabes ¿nunca lo has sentido? Cuando tocas algo y hay mucha estática en ti y...

Ante el ceño fruncido de Midorima, la voz de Kazunari va perdiendo fuerza poco a poco. Está terriblemente avergonzada y ni siquiera entiende el por qué. El contacto ha sido tan repentino que mucho menos ha tenido tiempo de asimilarlo y aceptarlo. Mira a Midorima a los ojos y ve como él estrecha su mirada sobre ella sospechosamente, pero no dice nada y sigue caminando, Kazunari está eternamente agradecida por eso. Sigue a Midorima de nuevo y no es hasta cinco minutos después, cuando ha superado la vergüenza que vuelve a molestarle.

•

Al final es Midorima quien la invita a tomar algo. Van a un café bohemio o algo así, al igual que la librería de antes el lugar luce costoso y lujoso, y Kazunari no puede evitar asombrase con tanta belleza y formalidad, nunca antes ha tenido una cita así. El karaoke, los videojuegos, algún manga café, algo no demasiado íntimo en el que no sean necesarias las charlas para rellenar el silencio, ha sido lo usual hasta ahora. Pero Midorima es realmente un caballero, a pesar de que Kazunari no le cae muy bien, lo que es de admirar, normalmente cuando odias a alguien no le tratas con tanta _suavidad._

—Puedes pedir lo que sea, yo pagaré.

Normalmente Kazunari alegaría por ello, e insistiría en al menos compartir la cuenta, pero cuando presionó a Midorima para que saliera con ella no esperaba en lo absoluto terminar aquí, y la mitad de su mesada apenas alcanzará para una taza de café.

—Gracias, Shin-chan, lo recordaré la siguiente vez.

Midorima bufa, es un obvio _"como si hubiese una siguiente vez",_ que Kazunari sabría que vendría así que no le da importancia. Suelta una risita antes de molestarle.

—Seguro que lo esperarás con ansias — oculta su rostro tras la carta pretendiendo buscar su pedido así que no ve la reacción de Midorima, y él no añade ninguna respuesta verbal.

No habrá una siguiente vez, eso es muy probable, pero cuando Kazunari piensa en eso no puede evitar sentirse irremediablemente triste.

—¡Oh! ¿ _Nari-chan_? — Esa voz junto a ese apodo la llevan a bajar de inmediato el menú y girar el rostro con horror hacia la persona en cuestión. No es nadie importante. Un ex novio o algo así. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, _justo ahora._

—Makoto — ella murmura como un saludo, incómoda.

Mira a Midorima de reojo, él no parece en lo absoluto interesado en su conversación, toda su atención puesta en la carta del lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Kazunari pregunta, y espera que Makoto pueda entender que le está pidiendo que se vaya.

Pero el maldito no lo hace. —¿Qué hago yo aquí? Más bien tu... — él irrumpe sus palabras como si algo hubiese llegado a su mente de pronto, y su mirada va de inmediato hacia Midorima. Kazunari puede ver como la sonrisa engreída de Makoto aparece en su rostro totalmente dispuesto a soltar algún comentario venenoso. —Oh, ya veo. Subiste los estándares. Un niño de mami, ¿de verdad? ¿Con _eso_ sales ahora? — la sorna en su voz le parece despreciable incluso a Kazunari; se cuestiona qué clase de mal tuvo en la cabeza cuando decidió salir con un tipo como Makoto, todo pretencioso y grosero, lleno de soberbia.

Por suerte Midorima sigue ignorando la situación.

—No es de tu incumbencia — Kazunari responde con más enfado del necesario.

—Luces como un tipo aburrido — Makoto dice a Midorima, aunque Midorima ni siquiera le mira. —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Seguro que resulta más divertido que estar aquí mirándose los rostros con un tipo tan corta rollo.

Kazunari no recuerda haber odiado a nadie.

No es tan débil emocionalmente como para dejarse llevar por una pasión tan baja, pero sí que ha experimentado aborrecimiento ante ciertas cosas, como ahora, hacia Makoto, el patán universitario de primer año que siente el mundo debe de besar sus pies.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas y jodes a otra gente? — Kazunari ataca.

Makoto va a responder cuando una risa ahogada y burlona rompe el silencio. Midorima ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a Makoto al responder.

—Debe ser muy decepcionante para ti que ella escoja quedarse con él tipo soso y aburrido, pero ya lo has oído, ¿por qué no te marchas? — la mirada de soslayo parece ser suficiente para que Makoto retroceda con una cara de total derrota y fastidio.

Murmura unas últimas palabras mordaces y se aleja del lugar sin decir nada más. Kazunari vuelve a mirar a Midorima, él tiene una sonrisa diminuta dibujada en su rostro. Kazunari relaja su cuerpo después de todo el embrollo con Makoto y se inclina un poco hacia adelante, aferrándose a su propia sonrisa floja y bonita. _Hola, Shin-chan, estoy aquí, al parecer actuando tan normal como puedo ser,_ quiere decirle, pero se limita a mirar como a lo lejos una pequeña fuente de cristal dibuja sombras acuosas y verdosas sobre su nariz y mejillas.

Puede que Kazunari la mayoría del tiempo sea una molestia respecto a sus sentimientos. Que a ratos no sea más que Taylor Swift cantando _Dear John_ al último chico que le agotó el corazón, y otros más se convierta en Gwen Stefani con _Rich Girl._ Y que todo eso llegue a ser confuso incluso para ella, pero hay algo que puede tener seguro ahora, y es que al mirar a _Shin-chan_ ya no se siente sola y confusa, o que está caminando sobre un territorio sombrío y peligroso, porque verlo sonreír le hace pensar que es una de las cosas buenas que pudo pasarle en el mundo, y le alivia y le sanea por dentro.

Y eso es un poco preocupante, especialmente porque ella no conoce a Midorima lo suficiente, porque ésta es qué ¿la quinta vez que hablan en lo que llevan de conocerse? Seis, tal vez. Y sobre todo porque por "hablado", Kazunari se refiere a las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras gracias a los amigos en común. El punto es que, Kazunari realmente no conoce a Midorima en lo absoluto, no realmente. Ciertamente no lo suficiente para justificar todas esas emociones desbordándose y formándose en su interior.

—Eres encantador, Shin-chan — ella le bromea una vez más, aunque hay cierta sinceridad en ello.

Midorima la mira indescifrablemente.

—No coquetees conmigo como lo haces con los demás — la voz de Midorima se vuelve gruesa y rabiosa.

Kazunari de pronto no puede mirarle a la cara. _No acaba de ocurrir nada malo,_ se dice, pero nota por primera vez que desde que Makoto apareció en escena hay algo muy cruel y viscoso flotando entre ellos que los separa más y más a cada segundo.

_Maldición._

Se pone en el lugar de Midorima. E intenta pensar que a Midorima no le ha importado ese encuentro, pero es inútil, por más que lo piensa, por más que Makoto no sea más que una molestia, por más que quiera aferrarse a la indiferencia de Midorima hacia ella, no puede evitar pensar que incluso ella se sentiría así de ofendida.

_Intentar ser agradable con él justo después de hablar con un ex novio es como si quisieras hacerle ver de la peor manera que él es alguien más del montón. Como cualquier otro de tus ligues. A él. Siguiendo una especie de procedimiento de manual para que todo vaya viento en popa. Como si te diera igual lo que él pueda sentir._

Kazunari no había pensado realmente en cómo tomaría todo Midorima si ella intentaba coquetearle como a cualquier otro chico. Pero ahora todo parece tan absurdo y evidente.

Lo peor es que Midorima no vuelve a decir nada después de aquello. Toman sus alimentos en un denso silencio y después de que Midorima paga se marchan con andares apagados.

Midorima no habla nada mientras la guía hacia la estación de trenes más cercana. Y Kazunari no sabe cómo llegar a él sin usar la táctica _usual,_ porque es la única forma que conoce y siempre había funcionado.

Al llegar a la estación, Kazunari siente la necesidad de pedir disculpas, por intentar burlarse de él.

—Oye, Shin-chan...

No la deja ni terminar.

—Sé la clase de persona que eres, Takao. Te gusta sentirte guapa y lista y apreciada y ahora mismo te irrita saber que no has conseguido obtener lo mismo de mi, pero es molesto, acepté venir aquí coaccionado y porque me gusta conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas. Pero eso es todo. No me hagas esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kazunari se queda callada al sentirse tan expuesta. Que Midorima vea a través de sus intenciones le hace sentir molesta. Demasiado.

—No seas tan engreído, Shin-chan — le dice mordaz, bajando la mirada para evitar que él vea su vergüenza —. No es para tanto.

—Sí es así entonces tenemos las cosas claras. Buenas noches, Takao.

Y se da media vuelta. Se marcha sin más. A Kazunari se le doblan las piernas pero logra llegar al tren y derribarse sobre los asientos. Ella absolutamente no necesita a Shintarō Midorima, se dice a sí misma, _no lo necesita._ Acaba de conocerlo, después de todo.

•

Y aún con todas las veces que Kazunari continúa diciéndose a sí misma que Shintarō Midorima no significa nada para ella, insistiendo en que Midorima no causa ningún efecto en ella, no puede evitar la sensación de calor que se precipita en su estómago al recordar la sonrisa ladina que dio al escucharla decir que le elegía a él. Tal vez, a pesar de que Midorima lo niega, sí que tiene una oportunidad


End file.
